An one-part moisture-curable urethane composition has been used for the bonding of automobile window glass, which comprises as the main component the above-mentioned isocyanate-terminated urethane prepolymer, to which a plasticizer, a filler, a curing catalyst and the like are generally formulated. It is, however, generally difficult to directly bond to a glass and a coated steel plate with the one-part moisture-curable urethane composition with no-primer, and hence, generally a primer treatment is necessary to bond a glass and a coated steel plate, accordingly no-primer has been demanded from the viewpoint of processes without using any primer and an improvement of working environment.